Breakfast for an Insomniac
by souldreamer72
Summary: Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy is a complete and total…insomniac. Yep, he can’t sleep, so where does he go? Well Denny’s of course. And who does he bring? Well her of course. Fluff, I guess you would call it.


A/N: Okay, so I haven't been writing lately and for that I am terribly, from the bottom of my heart sorry. I mean, they don't call it writer's block for nothing, and trust me, I get it _a lot_. Anyways, I hope this makes up for my lapse of update.

Disclaimer: …

Insomniac – noun – the inability to fall asleep or to remain asleep long enough to feel rested. Insomniac, this was now the unofficial tagline to Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy's name. Even with the overwhelming hours at the Ministry, Scorpius was lucky to get three hours of sleep for a night, if any at all. And the fact he hadn't seen or talked to or had any real contact with a certain someone in what seemed forever wasn't exactly helping the situation.

Scorpius twitched restlessly in the nice bed of his somewhat new flat and rolled over to face the red numbers of the bedside clock. 1:57am. He groaned and returned to laying flat on his back, stretching his arms over his head. He could owl her, after all, it had been a few weeks since she went off to teach those muggle kids wherever in London it was. Or he could use floo powder, or he could apperate, or he could—what was he thinking, it was almost two in the morning, she would be asleep, and she probably had school to teach tomorrow. But…

Scorpius jumped from his bed and immediately tripped after taking two steps, forgetting that a loose cord was still lying around; he still hadn't gotten use to the whole living on his own deal. So after cursing a bit, grabbing on some muggle jeans and shirt, falling over some other random object, cursing some more, and then finally pocketing his wand, Scorpius made his way out the door. To hell with the fact that she would probably curse him into oblivion for waking her up, Scorpius couldn't fall asleep and he was desperate to see her again. Yes, though it blackened and disgraced his family name just by saying the word, Scorpius Malfoy was very desperate.

With a sharp and definite crack, Scorpius arrived on the steps of her flat; which, honestly was in some part of London Scorpius had only seen once when he had helped her move, it was a surprise he even remembered. But, he did, and was now rapping, loudly, on the door, praying she was a light sleeper and would hear.

And his pray was answered, the door flew open to reveal a tousled hair, sleepy eyed, pajama dawned, and, of course, stark-raving mad Rose Weasley. "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! It's two in the bloody morning! What in the hell are you doing here?" For someone who had been sleeping, Rose could certainly pull out her temper as quickly as when she was wide awake.

And that made Scorpius's insides squirm; he shuffled his feet a moment, suddenly embarrassed and tongue tied. "Yeah, I, uh, I couldn't sleep." He flinched away, waiting for the impending doom that Rose would surely inflict on him for waking her up.

But instead, Rose stayed silent. And after a few more trickling seconds, Scorpius opened an eye to see what her reaction really was. She was standing in the doorway, her face void of emotion. "You woke me up, because you couldn't sleep." Her voice was too calm for Scorpius's liking; but he let out a meek nod. "You are such a…" She shook her head, her hands propping on her hips; Scorpius resumed his position of cowering. "Loser."

When he realized what she had called him wasn't a series of profanities or hexes, he looked up to see she was smirking broadly. "I resent that, an insomniac maybe, but never a loser."

Rose rolled her eyes, but traded her smirk in for a genuine smile; and Scorpius couldn't help but smile back, she just made him do that. "What do you want Scorpius?"

"Uh, want to go out?" The words just spilled from his mouth.

She gave him a weird look. "You do realize that not everyone is as weird as you Scorp," Scorpius inwardly smiled as she referred to him by an old nickname he used to despise but secretly enjoyed, "no place is open at two in the morning."

"Denny's isn't."

"What's that?"

"Some American restaurant that's supposedly open 24/7."

"So you want to go off and apperate to America, for Denny's?"

"No, I think there's one just a couple blocks away."

"Is this what you do in your insomniac hours? Stalk out the whole of London?" Rose asked with a quirked brow.

"No." But Scorpius's face was already flushed with a pink hue so it was an automatic response for Rose to think he was lying.

Nevertheless, she sighed and grabbed a coat off the peg. "Alright, let's go before I change my mind."

Who would've known there really was a Denny's in London, England. Scorpius and Rose arrived to a pretty much deserted restaurant, the only other occupants were the waitress –a middle aged woman looking completely worn out and served them with a lack of enthusiasm and horrible disposition– and a cook –who they didn't see at all. "So, what've you been doing?" Rose took a stab at conversation whilst tearing off a bit of French toast and popping it into her mouth.

"Nothing much, work I suppose, you?" Scorpius was picking at his pancakes with little interest in actually eating them.

"Teaching, I suppose." She mocked him.

"How is that? Working with" –Scorpius leaned closer to whisper– "muggles?" The waitress had long gone left since she had given them their food, but, being on the safer side, they quieted when talking about the muggles.

"They're just like all little kids, too much energy and always needing something to do, the only difference is they don't have the ability to blow things up when they're angry, they just throw the regular tantrum."

"That sounds about right."

"Yeah."

A somewhat awkward silence followed; Rose continued to eat while Scorpius just sort of stared.

"I've missed you." Scorpius blurted out, making Rose jerk up. "A-at the Ministry I mean."

"Right, well, yeah, I miss you too; it's lonely not having my albino friend to make fun of." Rose commented lightly and giving him a soft smile; Scorpius returned it, silently relieved she hadn't made a big deal at his little slipup, because in truth, though his father still scoffed whenever he mentioned her, Scorpius Malfoy missed Rose a lot more than she knew. Or so he thought she knew. "But, I'm guessing James is glad enough to have me out of his hair."

"Yeah, without you we have to keep the Department of Mysteries under security watch at all hours, how he and Fred managed to explode half the entrance to it still amazes, and frightens, me." Rose chuckled at this, remembering her brother and his best mate's attempt and almost success in trying to break into the Department of Mysteries; she also remembered how they ran away as if Lord Voldemort had been resurrected from the dead and out to get them when she had caught them in the act.

"If they bother you again, just give me a call, I'll sort them out in a flash."

"Expect that call very soon."

"I'll be waiting with baited breath."

The silence returned after that, though this time, not as stuffy and uncomfortable.

"Its 2:40 Scorpius, we should probably go." Rose commented, glancing towards the clock.

"Oh, yeah, right." So after somehow flagging the irritated and lethargic waitress, getting the bill, wheedling a box out of her for their leftovers, Scorpius paying (it took serious and thorough insistence), and leaving a fair tip for the woman who honestly didn't deserve it, the duo were backtracking their way to Rose's flat.

"Thanks again for breakfast and everything, though you really didn't have to pay." Rose spoke once at her flat.

"I woke you up at two in the morning, it's the least I could do."

"I suppose."

They lingered a moment, a bashful silence, obviously avoiding each others gaze with that crush sort of feel radiating around them like an invisible furnace. "Well, I'll see you around Rose, uh, goodnight." Scorpius turned quickly for his apparition.

"Wait, Scorp!"

He turned back with a dumb expression and open mouth to say 'Yeah?' but was briefly silenced by the supple, soft lips of Rose. Though she broke away only seconds after, a crimson blush was spreading over her face like plague; she mumbled to her feet, "Uh, goodnight."

For a moment, Scorpius could only stand completely dazed. But then the moment was over, and while he still had the guts, Scorpius pulled Rose to him and pressed his lips to hers, fervently and passionately, closing all space that had been between them. And when Rose responded with the mutual feeling, nothing more could come from this but a heated snog.

After well past three, the unannounced couple broke free, though still entangled in each others arms and still situated outside of Rose's flat. "Well, I-I should probably get back to sleep, you know, class tomorrow, and I'm sure you have Ministry work." Rose muttered the excuse as she pulled away.

"Yeah…"

"Yeah." A little disappointed, Rose turned to the door, fishing out her keys and unlocking it.

"Hey Rose?"

"Hm?"

"Since it is really late and all, do you think I can just, you know, stay over here?"

Rose turned back to see Scorpius looking all innocent and holding a small childlike smile; it was almost endearing to see him acting like a little boy. But then she saw his eyes. And the whole illusion was shattered. "Perv!" Rose shoved Scorpius with a hand, which he grabbed, and twisted her back into a mind boggling, spine tingling, heart melting kiss; and slowly and slyly he pushed them both into Rose's flat. But after all, boys will be boys.

A/N: I love Panic At the Disco (with and without the exclamation point)! Sorry, I just had to say that since the last line of this oneshot is a line from one of their songs. Anyways, cliché, I know, and the characters might have been a little weird and OOC, but I felt like I had to write something and this thought was for something else, but then I just decided to make it for here, and that probably makes no sense. Never mind. I've been depressed lately, partially due to writer's block, mostly due to other stuff in my crappy life, so please cheer me up with by reviewing. I thank you kindly.


End file.
